


Hell Freezes Over

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Category: half life vr but the ai are self aware
Genre: Angst, Benrey is just mentioned so I’m not sure about tagging him, Friendly rivalry tomrey, Gen, POV Second Person, sorry if you’re looking for good gdad that’s not going to happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Tommy talks to his dad. The worst truths he was trying to not think about come to fruit instead. And things go down hill.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hell Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I couldn’t stop thinking about tommy being horrified at his dad over killing benry dead permanently.
> 
> This was made to be short as well. So I don’t think I’ll continue.

It’s been a few days after your party at Chuck E. Cheese when you find your dad- The Gman asking to talk about something. You’re not sure what but something about the energy in the air makes you feel ill. You find yourself uncertain if you want to know what it’s all about. What you’re stopped by is if your dad will even let you have a choice. So you steel yourself and continue forward into the conversation.

Somewhere outside and away from the rest of your friends. You and your dad are standing near the remains of a broken down building. You don’t care to find out, you just want to understand. He doesn’t do anything yet, simply standing there still as a board. It scares you, how much he can detach himself from everything. No emotions, only work to be done. Inhaling, the Gman starts to speak, startling you somewhat.

“Benry. Is not coming back. I took special care to make sure.. Of that.” Something inside you breaks and tears itself. You always wondered what happened to him after Xen. It’s just you that wants to know. Gordon was too traumatized to care and the two older scientists had their minds on other things. But now you know and you don’t like it.

“Dad? What- What are you talking about?” It feels like everything is freezing over, like sitting in the Arctic. The Gman just gives him a neutral look. Then, slowly his lips quirk into what could _almost_ amount to a smile.

“Weren’t they a nuisance?... I fixed your problem, hm?” No, that’s not what you think at all! You clench your hands and slowly start to violently shake. Something is building up behind your eyes and you just know you’re going to burst. This wasn’t what you wanted.

“And- And you think that you could just do what you want? He was still my friend!” You nearly scream. Everything feels like it’s going in slow motion. What you learned was a curse, burning inside you. _You never had a say in the matter._ “I never once hated him like you seem to think! You don’t-“ 

You interrupt yourself, breaking down into sobs. You both stand there in the silence and you wish, desperately that you had Sunkist by your side. In terms of family, you always felt alone. The thread connecting you to Gman constantly strained and fraying. You’re afraid of what he can do. To you and your friends. And now he’s proven those fears right.

You laugh humorless and bitter as your sobs turn to sniffles. “Y- You knew nothing about us. What we had be- because you weren’t there from the start.”

Your fights and deaths with Benry were nothing more then child’s play. It wasn’t something either of you thought to tell others about, it didn’t seem to cause trouble and nobody else cared. Perhaps that was a mistake.

You want to continue talking but the air is empty and yourself, exhausted. You sigh quietly as you fix yourself piece by piece.

“Is- is that all you wanted to tell me?” You glare at him with the remains of hot burning blue. You didn’t care to notice but you could tell he had taken a step back in surprise. Good, you think. You don’t care anymore for what he thought. 

You know for sure, that nothing could be fixed even as you wished with the whole of your life and Sunkist’ sad well. You could’ve taken the stars and more to no longer afraid. But now you know that’s impossible. That nothing between you and him will feel real anymore. A fake to what you always wanted.

You turn around and leave not looking back. “I’m going to bring him back. Don’t speak to me ever again.” Teleporting back to your home, the first thing you do is look for your perfect dog and curl around him. You’ll get there, and he’ll come back. 


End file.
